Aliedria Silverdawn
"I see those who are not seen but I choose not to see those who wish to be seen by others and make fools of themselves." '~Aliedria Silverdawn'' '''Personality A pure white rose that beholds deadly thorns. Aliedria performs a caring, mature persona who is always found reading a book or illistrating her detailed drawings. Quiet, content, and sometimes unusually shy, she wanders Silvermoon in the day, often stopped by pedestrains in need of help or medical care. Be warned for her dark side. She takes no mercy from those who push her too far to the edge. Background Hailing from the Silverdawn family blood line from an unknown father and deceased mother, Eveliara, she was born Aliedria Enneliara Velinosa Silverdawn, twin sibling of Araeus Markaelun Ilisador Silverdawn. Due to an unknown twin disorder, Araeus was reputed as the weaker sibling compared to Aliedria, as he was always sick and usually had to stay inside the house for most of his existence. Despite this, the twins grew close to one another and formed a tight bond greater than most. Having a powerful magic line run in House Silverdawn, Aliedria had shown great potential in the arts of healing when she tried to make her brother ‘feel better’ when he wasn’t doing well. Thus, her mother had put her into a private study with Lor’themar Theron, who recognized her talents when he visited Fairbreeze Village and requested to mentor her. Unknown to Aliedria, Araeus resented her somewhat because of her expanded privileges, unlike his own and vowed that he would one day excel beyond farther than his sister ever could. A Fated Tragedy ''' Araeus' plan never came to succession. His social life was very weak and was always tormented by others. One bully in particular, by the name of Draykar Dawnwood and his gang. Draykar, being older, had taken a liking to Aliedria and constantly, even sexually, tried to harass her. Araeus, being protective of his sibling, stepped in to try and resolve the situation. Draykar, as cruel as he was, prodded at the fact that he was weaker than his sister, and therefore, pushed Araeus to his limit, leading him to attack Draykar with a full force of strength to what he had. Aliedria, being a witness, had been forced by Draykar’s gang to watch her brother be beaten to death. It soon wasn’t long before Eveliara, who had heard both Aliedria and Araeus’ call for help and beg for mercy, showed to the scene and instinctively drew a pocket dagger, defeating the remains of what was Draykar’s group. It is unclear whether Draykar and his followers survived. '''A Flower’s Last Petal Taking refuge in the shadows of Tranquillien, Aliedria was then bound to her mother. But seeing as though both could not survive and get through life without money and food, and so, Aliedria was left to guard their small camp while Eveliara was away. This, however, did not stop the young elf from practicing her skills in secret. Their push for survival did not last. On the night of Aliedria’s and deceased Araeus’ birthday, her rogue mother had ventured out to seek a present for both her daughter and passed on son. Though knowing venturing away from camp was forbidden at Eveliara’s command, Alie, summing up the courage she had left, ventured into the dark wood. Unaware, shadows lurked past, following her every inch of the way until the small camp was in view. And they attacked. With what power she had, Aliedria used her holy arts to guard both her and her mother’s only source of life. But being overpowered with three against one, Aliedria had lost her struggle. Not far behind, another shade leapt from the darkness, taking hold of her daughter’s hand and pushing her into the tent. Eveliara, being skilled in her ways, fought hard, until her very last strength was stolen from a dagger to the stomach. Aliedria stood the only survivor.